1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for cleaning or otherwise treating cables, pipes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been a need for efficient, effective maintenance of cables exposed to corrosive environments. For example, cables used in sea water are damaged by salt, mud and algae. So deleterious are the resulting chemical attacks and abrasions from salt and dirt particles that the wear and weakening of cables necessitates their replacement after an undesirably short life. Typically, cables used for anchors in an ocean environment have to be replaced after a year and a half of use, and sometimes less than a year in cases of frequent use.
Such cables represent a tremendous investment, which is a substantial reason and desire to try and prolong their useful life. However, this is not possible with methods and apparatus heretofore known and used. For example, it is known to haul cable up and lubricate it by running it through a sleeve to which oil is supplied via a fitting to a channel through which the cable moves. The sleeve at its ends has means to wipe the cable, and this can operate to shorten cable life instead of prolonging it. In this regard, salt and mud that become lodged getween cable strands cannot be removed by merely wiping and oiling it, or even hosing it off before wiping and oiling. During oiling, these particles remain, and function as abrasives even as the cable is wiped on entering and leaving the oiler. Afterwards, when the cable is returned to normal ocean use, these same materials remain to continue attacking the metal, and contributing significantly to a shortened useful life.